mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Slawter
Hugo Hugolin Slawter (last name is pronounced Slav-Terr) is the retired biology teacher at Dixmor Academy. He retired in 2007, a year after the game of Bully took place and was good friends with the school's founder, Martin Dixmor, mostly due to their similar Russian backgrounds. Role in game Dr. Slawter only has one storyline appearance, sadly. He sends Jimmy Hopkins on a mission called "Weed Killer" to destroy a carnivorous flower belonging to the Preppies, as he believed that Mr. Harrington bought one just to spite him and it was even rumoured that Harrington treated the plant better. Aside from that, he appears in the mission "Cook's Crush", conversing with Reginald Watts and Alexandra McRae in front of the staff room, but secretly tries to manipulate Watts into doing his bidding only to be stopped by Hopkins who had to speak with Watts. Hugo can frequently be seen explaining to his students the "legacy of death" and other morbid issues rather than biology. Hugo, Martin Dixmor himself and Alphones Burton mocked Peter Kowalski's bunny costume during Halloween and called it "cringy". Personality and traits Dr. Hugo Slawter's hobby is taxidermy, playing poker and talking about morbid stuff with anyone he can, in kind of similar role to Mrs. McRae. Aside from that, he takes great pride in owning a special type of a venomous carnivorous plant, rumoured to have found it in the Botan Jungle. He is known to have a mutual grudge against Derby Harrington's father and loved to mock Peter Kowalski. He says he holds great respect for the school's "boss" Mr. Dixmor, but claims to only use Reginald Watts as his puppet as he's easy to exploit thanks to his Alzheimer's disease. He is also one of the few teachers who actually like Hopkins. For some strange reason or another, Slawter claims his favourite students include: Donald Borlinghathen, Constantinos Brakus and Bob. He also harbours deep, perverted feelings for Lola Lombardi, possibly indicating he could be a pervert, but not necessarily a pedo, since Lola is now over 18. According to his quotes, other students and some of the faculty members, he is greatly death-obsessed and not so much with biology at all. Strangely, he can change his voice's tone when friendly or hostile. When hostile, his voice is sharp and nasal instead of slow and deep, like when he is friendly. When speaking badly of Harrington's father, his voice becomes sharp and wittingly nasal. Slawter also, kind of ironically, suffers from Apiphobia, the fear of bees, according to Martin Dixmor. For that matter, he would be strongly afraid of D'Vorah. Trivia *Hugo shares a voice actor with Nate Harlow. *Slawter's top quote concerning death is a direct ripoff of one of Shinnok's quotes. *He was replaced by Mr. Rickson, a teacher who is close friends with Mr. Hill, Mr. Pearson, and Williams' Gang. Gallery Huko_Slatwe.png|Hugo's portfolio. Jimmy_und_Slatwe.jpg|Jimmy trying to prevent Slawter from raping Lola. Slawter.png|Slawter seems to be a hero of a talking skull. Slawter_busted_Tad.png|Slawter tackles the rich brat, Tad. Dr._Slaughter.jpg|Hugo leads the biology classes. Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Perverts Category:Doctors Category:Teachers Category:Manipulators Category:Gamblers Category:Bully